


Why do you want to go back to him?

by Justafan



Category: Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafan/pseuds/Justafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon has been admitted into "The Institute For Mental Health Disorder" by his parents 2 weeks after being rescued from captivity. Is it really captivity if he wants to be back there? Why in the hell would he want to? Who would go back to such a monster? Who would go back to Mr.Ross?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the begging

The doctor walked into the patient's room with an inner sigh, after reading his file it was clear to see that his case was clear stockholm syndrome and it was such a shame.

The boy, so young and with his whole life ahead of him,sat , strapped into a chair should have had a normal, happy life. But it doesn't always turn out that way. Such a shame.

“Okay, I'll get straight to it. My name is Dr. Louis and I'll be working your case, do you understand Mr. Urie? If you don't want to speak you can just nod.”

The young boy in the chair nodded.

“Alright then, let's get started” he sat down in the chair opposite and looked down at the boy's file and began reading.

“Mr Brendon Urie it says you were admitted into this institute by your parents shortly after you had been returned to them from a kidnapping when you were 16. They stated you were being irrational and wanted to go back to your captors. The night before they admitted you here you attacked your mother.”

He paused waiting for a reply. All that lingered in the air was silence.

“Why don't we start at the beginning, the night of the kidnapping. What happened Brendon?”

The boy looked up for the first time and stated at the doctor for a minute. “I want to go home.”

“You can go back to your parents once it is deemed safe for you and your parents Brendon”

“No I want to go home. Not back to them.”

“Brendon, you can't go back to your captors. They took you Brendon, don't you understand? They took you from your life. You had great parents, you were a grade A student, you had lots of friends and you had a great life and they took you away from it. Why would you want to go back there?”

“I want to go home.” Brendon said as he turned to face the barred window.

“Brendon that place is not your home. You belong with your family and you deserve to live a normal life and I'm here to help you with that. You haven't been aggressive here so far so if you cooperate I might be able to let you out of your restraints, ok Brendon? I'm here to help you.”

The boy nodded.

“Let's start with the night you were taken. The last time anyone saw you was when you were walking home from the library, right? You had been studying for a test with some friends and it was getting late. You left at around 10, didn't you?”

The boy nodded once again, his leg bouncing up and down. The doctor remembered the file had stated he had ADHD.

“What happened after that is a mystery to everyone except you, Brendon. So tell me, what happened that night?.”

“I was taken.”

“Yes, I know that Brendon, what I want to know is _how and why._ ”

The boy turned away and looked down at his shaking hands, still strapped down to the armrests. “Take my restraints off first.”

“Brendon, you are in no position to be making demands, I-”

“ _Please_ ” the boy interrupted in a small voice “it's starting to hurt and it reminds me of…” He broke off with a shudder.

“Does it remind you of your captors?” the doctor said worryingly as he stood up. The boy couldn't deal with more trauma. Brendon nodded, his eyes welling up with tears.

“Of course then, right away. I'm sorry Brendon.” He said leaning down to untie him.

When he was done the boy curled up in his seat and the doctor returned to his. Suddenly the boy stood up and ran to the door, he had sprinted out before the doctor could even stand up. With a sigh he reached over to the wall and pressed the panic button and within an instant an alarm blared. He heard a struggle out in the hall as the security guards tackled the boy to the ground and minutes later he was returned to his room and restrained back to his chair, only now he was acting like a wild animal.

“Take me back! Please I'm begging you, take me back! Take me back! Take me back!” He screamed thrashing about in an effort to get free, before giving the boy the injection he said

"you're never going back there Brendon. Why can't you see? Why won't you just tell us where he is? Why would you want to go back to a monster like Ryan Ross?”

Brendon’s words became inaudible and he was injected so he could slip into the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

_Why would you want to go back to a monster like Ryan Ross?_


	2. The real terrifying beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Brendon is kidnapped by people. He doesn't know who but he's about to find out.

Why would you want to go back to a monster like Ryan Ross? 

3 years ago

16 year old Brendon walks down the street humming to himself happily. He was going to ace this test. Just like the others before. He wasn't even worried. He turned a corner into an alley, it was a short cut and his neighbourhood was safe so he didn't worry. He also didn't worry when he heard footsteps behind him. He should have started to worry when he got tapped in the shoulder but naive young Brendon didn't worry. “Sorry to bother you ,have you got the time?” the stranger asked, his hoodie and the dark of the night hiding his face. Brendon answered cheerfully, unaware of the stranger that could possibly be dangerous attitude “Yeah sure it's…” he looked down at his watch “quarter past te-” that's when the stranger covered his mouth with a weird smelling rag and Brendon began to panic. Just before it all went dark he looked up and saw glowing golden eyes staring down at him, the rest of the face covered in darkness. Then he passed out.

When he woke up he was in a king-sized red bed in a dark room with no windows or better yet dark boards of metal where the windows should have been. On the bedside table across from him was a glass of water. Instantly he reached for it and downed it in a heartbeat, his thirst becoming aware to him. After setting the empty glass down, he began to panic. Where am I? What happened? The last thing he remembered was a guy asking the time and then… The golden glowing eyes. He got out of the bed and realised that he was in boxers and an oversized t-shirt. They weren't his. Oh, no that meant someone changed him. This situation was just getting scarier and freakier. He looked around but his clothes were nowhere to be seen. He walked towards one of the 2 large wooden doors and opened it. To his dismay it was only a bathroom but a grand one at that. It had everything fancy, from the toilet roll to the round marble bath/shower in the middle. Whoever lives here is obviously very rich. Walking back into the bedroom he tried the other door, it was locked. Before the disappointment could kick in Brendon heard a murmur of conversation getting closer and louder. He jumped back into the bed and pretended to be asleep. He hoped he wasn't shaking as much as he felt.

“Pete, what have you done? Getting a human for Ross is either the best or the worst thing you could give him for his birthday.”

“Then it better be the best thing then! Calm down Patrick, you're just afraid that you'll lose such an awesome lover like me.”

“Shut up Pete. You better hope he likes it. Anyway have you fed it yet?”

“Fed it? Humans eat?”

“God dammit Wentz, you took a human without getting any human food? It’ll starve before Ross is back! Come on let's go to the store.” 

Brendon heard the footsteps gradually become quieter and then stop. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and sat up, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself as he let out a quiet sob. He was terrified. Who were those people and why did they keep calling him “it” and even worse “human” and who was this Ross person? Why did they get him, well, me for his birthday? He layed back down on the bed and let his tears roll down his cheeks.

He must have fallen asleep because he was awoken by the sound of a lock twisting in the door. He sat up and anxiously looked around the room for something he could use as a weapon. As the door opened he sat in despair when he couldn't find one.

A man with blonde hair walked in with a tray of food and another glass of water. Brendon looked at him and was petrified due to one tiny detail. His eyes. His golden glowing eyes. He set the tray down on the bedside table and looked at Brendon curiously. 

“What's your name human? I think Ross will give you a new one but I'd like to know Just out of curiosity.”

“eh-it's-uh...Brendon. Please don't hurt me. Let me go. I won't tell anyone. I don't even know you're name. Let me go.”

“I won't hurt you. Ross would stake me. I can't let you go because you're the first decent present I got the dude. He's sick of socks. And there is no point begging. I mean you could if you want to but that would just be entertainment for me. Ok, kid. Ross will be back later today so he'll decide what happens to you. Anyway I got to go. Places to be, things to do. Nice meeting you human. Hopefully he keeps you because you have a right cute face. Bye!” With that he walked out the door before Brendon could say anything else. 

He grabbed that tray and started eating. It was basic food: an Apple, a dry roll and a chocolate bar but Brendon was starving he downed the second glass of water then went into the bathroom to refill the glass. He finished the food as quickly as he started and then went and Sat on the dark red couch that was placed in front of where the windows should have been. 

What could he do? Who was Ross? Why is he being called “human”? It just doesn't make sense. Why did the blonde guy say he was a present? His mind was racing and the tears were starting again. Who knows if he'll ever see his family or friends ever again. His life was now just one big uncertainty. 

He sat for who knows how long in that same curled up position. It could have been minutes, hours or days. There was no way to tell. But finally the lock twisted once again and another man entered.

Brendon looked up and what he saw was gorgeous. The man had slightly messy dark brown hair with his eyes covered in eyeliner, he was wearing a dark red button up shirt with a small black waistcoat and a burgundy scarf. The most interesting part about him was his eyes. Like the other one, his eyes were glowing. Unlike the other one though, his eyes were a bright emerald green and you immediately were attracted to them. No, stop thinking these thoughts Brendon: 1.You're straight. 2. He's one of your captors.

He stared at you up and down before leaving the room as he shouted angrily  
“Pete! What did you do!?!”

He left the door open. Brendons heart stopped. He left the door open! This was his chance! He silently stood up and walked into the hallway and took in his surroundings. The hallway was long and dark with many doors leading to it. Brendons hope was slowly fading whenever he tried one and it turned out to be locked just like the one before it. 

Eventually he made it to the end of the hall and was at a grand staircase. He was on one of the two staircases going towards each other that met in the middle to form another going downwards. He looked at the opposite staircase and saw another identical hallway. He decided on going down the stairs instead.

It looked like a castle and the main hallway he descended into was the grand entrance. And with every grand entrance there has to be… A door! He spotted 2 massive oak doors that looked like they led to the outside. He began running towards it. He was so close...so close to escaping… he could just reach out and tou-

He crashed right into a boy slightly older than him. The boy held him tightly by the wrist. 

“Now, what do we have here? Trying to escape, cutie? Aww that's sweet, as if it be that easy!” He laughs “Pete, Ross! I have something of yours!” he dragged Brendon away from the door and his freedom by the wrist and towards a room that looked like the living room, that had 2 big couches, an armchair, many bookshelves and a fireplace that contained a blazing fire. As the pair entered 4 heads turned to see them.

What are they going to do to me?


	3. What is up with his eyes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is introduced to everyone. But somethings not quite right. Other than him being kidnapped, of course. Does it have something to do with the glowing eyes? Or the fact that he has feelings for his captor?

“So you got me a human, Wentz” the gorgeous man spoke, standing up and walking so he could lean against the fireplace, watching Brendon. “What am I going to do with it.” 

“Having a human is really good for your image, Ross. Not that you need a boost of course. You're image is already terrifying.” 

“What's it's name?”

“It said it was called Brendon, Ross.” 

“Brendon...I like the name. I'll keep it.”

“The human or the name?” 

“Both Pete.” He paused and tilted his head slightly watching him curiously. “Well, I guess I better introduce you.” He straightened up, walked across the room and sat down. “My name is Ryan Ross. I'm your new owner.” 

Brendon stared for a moment before speaking quietly “I'm not an object. You can't own me. Just let me go and I won't tell anyone about you.”

Ryan laughed, it was an evil laugh, powerful and menacing. It made brendon shiver. “Let you go? No thank you. And you aren't an object but you're still mine and you must do as I say.”

“And what happens if I don't?” Brendon asked with the confidence he didn't have.   
Instantly Ryan seemed to run across the room in a heartbeat, as if using inhuman speed. Brendon reeled back after Ryan's hand connected with his cheek in a vicious slap.

“More of that will happen...and worse.”

Ryan turned to face the boy who was holding onto his wrist. 

“You can let go now Tyler, I've got it from here.” The boy let go of his wrist and sat on the couch next to a boy with bright red hair to match his glowing red eyes.

“Let's get you introduced to the others, shall we?” He looked at the other men with a smile. “Ok, so you've met Pete already? This is Patrick, you'll hardly ever catch them not fighting, practically an old married couple. And those 2” he pointed at the boy who had held Brendon's wrist and the red haired boy. “That is Tyler and Josh. Now these 2 love each other so much, you'll hardly ever catch them apart and it's as if they have conversations in their mind, I swear.”

He paused and turned to Brendon “This is your new family.” 

Brendon felt his eyes welling up again. He didn't want to have these wack jobs for a fucked up family. He wanted to go home. His cheek was still sore and he was sure his wrist was going to have a nasty bruise. “I want to go home.” he pleaded, his voice breaking in the process. “You're all insane.”

“Now, now. Don't speak that way about your family.” his voice was eerily calm. It infuriated Brendon.

“No! You're not my family, your psychopaths. Let me go now!” Brendon’s tone made Ryan smirk. Then he grabbed Brendon by his already sore wrist. He twisted his arm behind his back easily and brendon cried out. He found himself being dragged out of the room and up the grand staircase. Moments later he was back in the room he had woken up in. Ryan threw him to the ground and Brendon looked up at him with terror in his eyes. To Brendon's surprise he watched as Ryan sat on the bed with his head in his hands. 

“What am I going to do with you?” For a moment Brendon thought he heard compassion in his voice. Maybe it had been an act in front of the others... Maybe he was better than that...Maybe… he was snapped out of his thoughts by Ryan's laughter, Brendon was momentarily confused.

“Our last human was more willing. Oh well, you will do. Plus you're cute which is always a bonus.”

Brendon felt his cheeks flush red. Ryan thought he was cute. No, stop thinking these thoughts, he's a psycho. A beautiful dangerous psycho… with eyes that held the galaxy trapped in him. Never mind that they were glowing… Wait. why were they glowing in the first place? Why did Ryan have superhuman strength and speed? Why did they all have superhuman strength and speed? 

“Anyway.” Ryan started, interrupting Brendon's thoughts. “I'm going to leave you here until you calm down from this silly tantrum. Melanie will give you your food at the time humans eat or whatever. Ask her any questions about this place. Don't try to leave, especially via the window and don't bother screaming. No one can hear you. Now night-night. My sweet B. huh, I like that, sweet B.” and with that he left. Brendon’s head was overwhelmed by his racing thoughts. Before he had time to do anything, Ryan opened the door again. “Oh, I almost forgot” he raised his hand and Brendon swore that his eyes lit up and looked like he had flames in them. “Go to sleep.”

Brendon knew he didn't want to go to sleep but suddenly his body was acting on it's own, pulling him to the bed and forcing him on to the pillow. What has Ryan done? He wasn't tired. He wasn't tired. He wasn't tired. He wasn't tir-

Brendon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ryan's a bit of a bitch but it gets better! Melanie is vaguely introduced but I think her and Brendon will be close friends.


	4. Are there any humans here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon meets Mel who spills an eye opening secret...speaking of eyes, why do their eyes glow?

Brendon knew he didn't want to go to sleep but suddenly his body was acting on it's own, pulling him to the bed and forcing him on to the pillow. What has Ryan done? He wasn't tired. He wasn't tired. He wasn't tired. He wasn't tir-

Brendon fell asleep.

He was awoken by a sharp knock on the locked door.

“Um, excuse me? Are you awake?” it was a female voice, timid but comforting.

“Uh, yeah. I'm up.” he sat up and for a moment forgot about all that had happened but then he remembered. He instantly grew wary of the voice behind the door.

Then the girl walked in. She looked younger than Brendon, wore a cute white dress with a ruffled skirt with fluffy baby pink wedges and a flower crown in her half pink, half black hair.

“Hi! My name’s Melanie, what's yours?” she said excitedly, placing the tray on the bedside table and sitting on the edge of the king sized bed.

“Um, Brendon. Who are you?”

“I told you, silly. I'm Melanie!”

“Yeah, but. Why don't your eyes glow?”

It was the first thing Brendon noticed. Her eyes were a deep brown and sometimes they did seem to glow faintly but not as brightly as the others.

“It's because I'm still a human. Well, kind of.”

“What do you mean human? What are they if not human?”

“Oh dear, they haven't told you. That's cruel. Well, the thing is they're all...they’re -uh-well…”

“Melanie tell me. What are they?

“Vampires” she finally breathed out her voice just barely above a whisper. “They’re vampires.”

“What?” he said quietly before shouting “What! You're crazy! Vampires don't exist!”

Melanie looked panicked “Be quiet! They'll hear you.”

“And what will they do? Suck my blood?”

“I…” Melanie started to say but a voice behind her interrupted

“What did you say? Because I think I heard “suck my blood” are you really that eager? Well OK then. I can't refuse that offer.” the boy approached Brendon. Josh’s red eyes lit up brighter at every step closer to Brendon. 

Brendon jumped when he saw Josh's fangs when he grinned.

From the edge of the bed Melanie stood up and pleaded “Josh, he's not yours. Ross would stake you. You can't touch him.”

“He hasn't claimed him yet, Mel. so shut up and sit down or your next.” with a sad sigh she sat back down again, turned her back to them and said “I'm sorry…”

Brendon thought that apology was for him and he whimpered as josh walked slowly closer but the sorry wasn't for Brendon. Melanie stood up and took in a large breath as Brendon and Josh stared confusingly at her.

“RYAN!!!”

“Mel, I swear I'm going to kill you” but before he could move away from Brendon, Ryan had him pinned to the wall by the throat.

Brendon looked in confusion, how did he get here so fast...Oh, wait, vampires. Got it.

“Now, what do you think you're doing with my Brendon”

Brendon’s heart fluttered at the “my” part. He couldn't help it, he hadn't been anyone's before and the fact that he was now his, the gorgeous man’s...Despite him being a vampire and all.  
Ryan pressed harder on Josh’s throat making him choke and struggle “I get it, you're new here. Thought you could challenge the boss but let me tell you this” he dropped his hand from josh’s throat and he bent over, spluttering and gasping for air. “You don't mess with me, or it won't just be you that gets punished, it will be Tyler as well.”

Josh’s red eyes widened at that sentence “No, please, he's a good guy, he didn't do anything. I swear, it won't happen again.”

“You're right, it won't. Because if it does, I'm going straight to Tyler. I take it he doesn't know about this?”

Josh nodded, embarrassed.

“Let's keep it that way” Josh let out a sigh of relief.

Ryan turned to where brendon and Melanie were sitting with worry in his face.

“Are you OK? He didn't bite either of you?”

“You’re a vampire”

“Wow, thanks Brendon, hadn't realized that”

Brendon was surprised, he didn't know that Ryan was capable of sarcasm.

“Well, I leave you to enjoy your…” he looked at the breakfast and shuddered “human food”

With that he left,and Brendon was still feeling on the edge. He looked to Melanie, expecting the same feeling from her but to his utter surprise she started giggling.

“Josh is so stupid sometimes.”

“Melanie, he threatened to kill you.”

“I know” she said doubling over.

“Doesn't that worry you?”

She stopped laughing and looked at him “Of course it doesn't.”

“How?” 

“He wouldn't kill Patrick’s human. Patrick is too sweet.”  
“You're human? And you're Patrick’s? I thought he had Pete?”

“Pete is just his boyfriend. And he's a vampire himself. How could he feed?”

“Feed?!? What do you mean by that?”

“You know. They need to have human blood to live.”

“But-you're...you're-alive and not a vampire and they've not killed you.”

“They're making me a vampire. I guess they liked me or whatever. Usually they just kill their humans when they're bored of them. I think it was because i'm good at cleaning up after them. I had 6 younger brothers so i'm used to it.”

“Will they, will they-kill me?”

“I hope not because it's been awhile since they've had a new human. This clan more prefers to hunt for their food. I like you. Just stay on their good side and do as they say and you won't have any problems. Ok?” she said it bright and cheerily but Brendon could sense that she was warning him.

“Is Patrick nice?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

“Patrick is the kindest and gentlest one here. I absolutely love him!”

“Was he kind when you were first taken?”

“Taken? I came here willingly.”

“What? Why? What made you want to do that?”

“My parents and brothers were vampire hunters. I didn't want to kill them. They are still people, you know? They don't show it much. But they still have feelings and they can still love. I wasn't going to kill something ruthlessly, that would make me the monster. So I ran away. Unfortunately, my family were well known hunters. I was almost killed by a group of vampires when they recognized me. Pete and Patrick found me and rescued me. The only condition was I had to be Patrick’s human because he didn't like killing people. So here I am!”

Listening to Melanie really made Brendon think. What if they are good people? Or vampires or whatever to call them. Could they really love? Melanie interrupted his thoughts by grabbing his hand and dragging him out of bed and into the hall.

“Let's go to the living room. They have a TV! We can watch movies while they're out. I think they're about to leave now.”

“Wait, I thought they couldn't leave during the day?”

“They can't, did you know you slept the full day it's 6 pm, the sun’s just going down. They will be going out any minute now.”

“But ryan and Josh were already up, when do they sleep.”

“They don't sleep but they stay inside .they don't really do much during the day and mostly stay away from everyone, no one really speaks during the day.Ross knew to come though because I said his first name. You don't say his first name unless it's an emergency.” she said this as they descended the stairs and walked to a door on the opposite side of the grand entrance to the room he had been in previously.

He was once again surprised. The room was extremely modern with white walls and black faux wooden floorboards. In the middle the floor was sunken and had two long white couches facing each other and a glass coffee table in the middle. On one of the walls was a giant flat screen TV surrounded by high tech game stations and massive speakers. In a corner they had an expensive looking computer as well as shelves and shelves of games, Cd's and DVD’s. Brendon was impressed.

“Wow! How did they get this in an old fashioned castle? How much did this cost?”

“A lot. I don't know where they get the money from.” she turned back to the door “Patrick!” she ran to him and jumped into his open arms. He squeezed her in a tight bear hug.”hi, Mel.” he turned and looked at Brendon “Hi, we haven’t properly talked yet, I'm Patrick, how you feeling?”

He smiled, Patrick did seem nice, just as Melanie said. “Fine. just processing everything and all.”

“Yeah, yeah, that's understandable. I forgot that people don't really know about vampires. They used to ages and ages back. That's how the legends of us started but we started to get hunted by humans and so we went into hiding. Actually not necessarily hiding, we just never seemed to see them anymore because of the different time schedules and stuff”

“Do you have a separate government or authority or anything?”

Melanie groaned and smiled “don't get Patrick started on politics. We’ll be here for hours.”

Patrick looked mock-offended and then laughed “we do have the grand council here in america. That's a group of the most powerful vampires in the whole world, the headquarters are based here. Each of the council members are in charge of a certain area or country, then they can choose people to help them. In the area they're in charge of there are clans, usually only 4 or 5 so there aren't many rivalries. The head clan is where the council member lives with the people he chose. Get it?”

“Yeah, I think so” Brendon replied nodding slowly. “So what position is this clan?”

“Oh, we’re head clan.”

“So Ryan is part of the grand council?”

Melanie and Patrick exchange a look and start quietly chuckling. 

“He isn't just part of it, he runs it. He is the most powerful vampire in the world.”

“Really?”

“Oh that's sweet, you're all talking about me.” Ryan interrupted, entering the room and sitting on the couch, the rest sat down after him.

“What are you doing up early? We still have another half an hour before sundown.” Melanie asked snuggling into Patrick's shoulder.

“Well, someone.” He looked at Brendon. “Said my first name, had to check there wasn't any trouble.”

“Oh, um, I'm sorry Ross.”

“No, I quite like it when you say my name. You can call me Ryan.”

Brendon blushed. He hoped Ryan didn't notice.

They sat talking for the next 20 minutes, Pete arriving soon after Ryan, before Josh and Tyler entered talking quietly, Brendon stiffened, sitting up straight. Ryan noticed and took Brendon’s hand squeezing slightly, Brendon looked at him and Ryan smiled reassuringly at him before giving a quick smile at Josh and Tyler. Then he stood up.

We should be going. We need to attend a clan meeting for the first hour of sundown and then the rest of the night is up to you. If you go hunting, be careful, don't get caught, hide the evidence. I don't need the police sniffing around again. Remember don't risk your life when it comes to the sun, don't stray too far from a hideout or any of the clans. Don't think you can give yourself an extra 5 minutes. I don't want to be treating burns again. Yes, I'm looking at you Pete.”

Pete grinned and said “It didn't hurt that much.”  
“Well it hurt my ears to hear your whining.” the group laughed, even Brendon.

“Stay safe. Let's go.” everyone stood up except for Melanie and Brendon.

“Bye Patrick!” Melanie said whilst hugging him “Stay safe everyone!”

“We will!” they all chorused as if they had heard Melanie say it countless times before. 

“Bye, Brendon.” Ryan said as he stood, then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Brendon’s cheek. His heart skipped a beat. Ryan straightened up and left the room last waving and giving Brendon a flirty smirk. Melanie giggled.

“He likes you a lot” she said when they heard the main door open and close marking the vampires departure. “Usually he's really mean to his humans.”

“How long have you been here?” he asked eager to change the subject

“I'm 18 and I came here when I was...11 so 7 years.”

“Is it true that vampires don't age?”

“YEAH! They don't talk about it much but I think Ross' 700 and something. Patrick’s 548.”

“Wow! But how long have you been Patrick’s human?”

“Since I got here.”

“You were 11.”

“Yeah, and?”

“You were...with...Patrick when you were 11?”

“No! No! Goodness no, mine and Patrick’s relationship is strictly friendship for a number of reasons: He's hella gay, he loves Pete, we don't love each other that way, he wouldn't do something like that when he’s known me since I was 11. Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he's a pervert.” the sarcasm in the last sentence made both Brendon and her laugh.

“Anyway, I'm not tired so…” she walked over to the shelves and picked out a box marked “Mel’s movies” 

“Do you like Disney movies?” she asked while digging through the box.

Brendon’s eyes lit up.


	5. The city of (Vegas) lights

After a week here Brendon began to adjust, he was still wary of josh and generally avoided the other vampires but he talked to Melanie a lot.

But then there was Ryan.

Now that was someone to be afraid of. He could make anyone shake with nerves, without even having to raise his voice. Brendon made a habit to not be alone with him for long, unfortunately Ryan had other ideas.

“So Ross, the other clans are getting worried, the police have been poking around again and we just can't have that.”

“Pete, don't worry, I'll bring it up at the next council meeting, let them deal with it. Where’s Brendon, I want to take him out.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea, we did only just kidnap him a week ago. What if he makes a run for it?

“Then I'll catch him, I need to claim him soon and so I want him to trust me, is Benny’s open?”

Pete sighed “Benny’s is always open after sundown.”

“Good, I'll go get Brendon.”

“You do realize it's 1 am, right? He's sleeping”

“So, I'll wake him up!”

“And what if he doesn't want to go to dinner with you?” Pete asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Then I'll make him. He's my human. He's mine. He's not allowed to say no.” his eyes glowed with anger at the thought of Pete even considering that Brendon would refuse.

 

Brendon who had been sleeping peacefully in his bedroom, was awakened by a hand shaking his arm 

“Sweet B, come on, it's time to go.”

“Go? What- where… Go?” Brendon was still half asleep.

“We’re going out.”

Brendon bolted upright “Outside the house?” he paused to swallow and asked hopefully “Are you taking me home?”

“What are you talking about? We are home, no, I'm taking you out to dinner. Now hurry up and go and get dressed.” With that he left the room, not giving Brendon a chance to reply or refuse. Brendon sighed in sadness and defeat, in a week he had suddenly realized that this was his life. It doesn't matter that Ryan looked gorgeous and Mel was a sweetheart. He was stuck here for the rest of his life, which could be cut short at any minute by Ryan. The whole starstruck beauty aspect of Ryan had faded and now Brendon knew that Ryan was a heartless killer as was the rest of his clan.

He reluctantly got up and got dressed, throwing on the clothes he found in the wardrobe. That had also been an added bonus of creepiness, as one morning there was a note on the wardrobe that said open me and Brendon, upon doing so, found clothes his exact size and style. He shuddered as he wondered how Ryan knew his size.

Looking in the bedroom mirror, Brendon saw what a state he looked.. He quickly gave his hair a comb and washed his face, the water not getting rid of the dark circles under his eyes. He’d been having nightmares about glowing eyes.

He got ready and went downstairs quickly, not wanting to anger Ryan.

As he reached the bottom of the grand staircase Ryan came out of the main living room and looked at Brendon, “Wow, Bren you’re...Well you're gorgeous,”

Brendon could feel his cheeks heating up, “Where are we going?” he asked trying to change the subject.

“We're going to a restaurant called Benny’s, it caters for both humans and… other kinds, then I need to show you a place which is very dear to me. Let's go.”

He walked up to the grand wooden doors, and placed both hands on it. Brendon would have asked what he was doing but at that moment the elaborate black steel locks that were equally for decoration and protection, started to unwind from their complicated design and retreated into the doorway as if by magic. When Ryan withdrew his hands, he looked over at Brendon and smiled at his awed gaze. “What was that?”

“Magic,” he then offered an arm to Brendon.

“Do people still do that?” brendon said with a small smile that lit up his face.

“I do,” and with a laugh Brendon took Ryan's arm. Ryan opened the door and stepped outside.

It had been about a week since Brendon had set one foot outside. Hell, even looked outside. The windows in the manor had long since been blocked out. Breathing in the fresh night air, it was a clear nice change from the dark musty air he had grown accustomed to breathing. It was quiet, as it was the middle of the night. Oh, but what a night it was. The moon shined proudly, dominating the sky, whilst the stars danced around it. Brendon shivered, the manor was always kept at the same temperature, not too warm, not too cold, so the drastic drop in the temperature was getting to him. Ryan noticed this and without a word he took off his grey hoodie and handed it to Brendon, who gratefully took it “Are you sure? I don't want you to be cold.” 

Ryan just shrugged, “Vampires don't get cold, now come on.” he grabbed brendon tighter, then suddenly they were moving, faster than Brendon had ever moved before and he hadn't even lifted his feet. 

They went deeper into the city, and he saw the world fly by him, or himself fly by the world. The city lights danced by him, blinking and brightening in the emphasis of the city that never stopped the party. The Vegas lights. He'd never really liked the city of Vegas but seeing it like this… a vibrant mass of people and colours. The city of life.

Brendon looked to the man next to him, and saw that despite his unbeating heart and seemingly absent soul, his glowing eyes we're full of life and they we're staring right at him.

At that moment, brendon found something he thought he would never find, something hard to find but impossible to forget…

In those glowing green eyes, shining brighter than the whole of the cities lights, he found love.


	6. At least take me to dinner first

The restaurant, Benny’s, was beautiful, and looked as if it came straight out of a Parisian romance film, the candles and fairy lights being the only lighting in the place. Upon entering this secret palace, they were immediately approached by a short blond haired man “Ross! We weren't expecting you tonight and you brought a… Companion?” he sounded skeptical. Ryan nodded, “this, Benny, is my new human, Brendon. Is the courtyard free?”

“Yes, of course, come this way.”

They walked through the tables, filled with curious looking people. Some wore centuries old ball gowns, acting as if royalty. Others looked like they had stepped out of the great Gatsby, ladies with short dresses, short hair and long cigarettes, man with pinstripe suits and fedoras. The carefree laughter and conversation dropped to just above a whisper as Ryan came closer. Some looked to him in disbelief, others with a sense of pride. There was only one emotion that all shared, fear. Brendon knew that look well. Ryan strode past them with strong confidence, Brendon close behind, head down and cheeks reddening. The waiter or owner or something brought them to an old wooden door and he opened it by doing the weird hand picking thing Brendon had seen Ryan doing before with the door in the manor. He reminded himself to ask Ryan how it worked.

They stepped out into a large balcony, adorned with flowers and fairy lights. In the middle of the balcony was a table with two chairs laid out and cutlery. In the middle of the table there was a candle in a glass globe covered in golden roses. The balcony looked onto the city. The man stated at the doorway as Ryan stepped towards the table and pulled out one of the chairs, gesturing for Brendon sit, with a small smile and red cheeks, he sat down. Ryan smiled at him then sat down on his own seat. Conversation started easily and the night stars shined down on them...

“...And so then the countess was like “‘My dear George, I thought you loved me!’ And so I said ‘but I do my dear!’ And then her husband came out of my bed from under me and said ‘morning beautiful… Greta! What are you doing here, I was just inspecting George’s bedroom…’ ”

Brendon was almost crying with laughter listening to Ryan's story of Germany.

“And I looked her right in the eye and said ‘yep, he was inspecting my bed… All. Night. Long.”

“Oh Ryan! You are terrible,” Brendon couldn't talk much, his laughter causing him to cover his mouth with his hand. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this much. Or smiled this much. Or been this happy. 

He hadn't even realised that time had passed until Ryan said, “I am sorry but we have to go, it is 3am and I have yet to show you something. Come, my darling Brendon” 

The dinner had been small for Brendon as he had already had dinner at “human” time, as Ryan had called it but for Ryan it had been even smaller. All he had was a large goblet of dark red liquid, Brendon didn't need to ask Ryan what it was, but he did ask who it was to which Ryan had replied with a laugh “Just animal blood, don't worry sweet-B.”

They left the restaurant and doing the weird speed thing, left the city. They were travelling towards the desert and Brendon closed his eyes and laid his head on Ryan's shoulder. Soon enough he felt him drifting into a deep, deep sleep…

“Sweet-B,wake up” Ryan said softly, ge hadn't wanted to wake the sleeping boy as he had looked so peaceful but he still wanted him to see this, “Come see, Brendon.”

Brendon's eyes fluttered open as he looked up dreamily, “Hi, Ryan,” he said in a surprised voice, as if he had forgotten he was there “see what?”

Ryan held out a hand to him and Brendon realized that he had been sleeping on the desert ground, and Ryan's hoodie was wrapped around him. He took Ryan's outstretched hand and felt himself get pulled up by Ryan easily, as if Brendon was weightless. He saw that they were standing on one of the massive hill like mountains. Ryan placed a hand on brendon's jaw and gently tilted his head upwards. Above them was the night sky, it was drowning with stars and awash with different colours. “It's...it's beautiful” Brendon felt his eyes glisten with tears yet he didn't know why. Ryan wasn't looking at the stars, he was looking at the most beautiful thing there, Brendon. The hand that was still on Brendon's cheek pushed his head down to face Ryan once more and Ryan kissed him.

It was a slow but passionate kiss, and Brendon was beyond shocked but quickly melted into the kiss. As it deepened and Ryan's tongue entered brendon's mouth, it suddenly stopped as Brendon gasped for breath. Ryan didn't, as breathing was for the living.

“I want you,” he whispered sensually to Brendon, “to be mine”

Brendon looked at him with shining eyes, glowing more than Ryan's ever had, and nodded. Afraid that by speaking, his voice would betray him.

Ryan began kissing him once more, moving in from the mouth and onto his jaw, his ear, his...Neck. 

Brendon felt a warning sign go off in his head but, as if Ryan had noticed his change, he broke the kiss once more and said one simple command, “relax”.

Although Brendon knew he should be worrying about something, it started to slip from his mind until it seemed that it had never been there in the first place. All he could focus on were Ryan's soft lips, marking him on the neck. He felt relaxed. So, so rela-

That's when he felt the bite.


End file.
